Secrets Can Kill
by ItsCalledSwagBitch
Summary: Hermione has been acting strange since she got back from summer break.Harry and Ron need to find out why. But will what they find out kill their friendship with Hermione? Or will they understand? 7th year at hogwarts
1. Chapter 1

HEY GUYS, SO THIS IS ANOTHER STORY THAT I AM JUST WRITING WHAT COMES TO MIND SO AS USUAL, FLAME IF YOU WISH, BUT DO ME A HUGE FAVOR AND DON'T.

Harry sat in his room thinking about what was about to happen. Ron was to come pick him and Hedwig up and take them back to the Burrow. Then the next day, they would go back to Hogwarts. He wondered if Hermione was going to be at the Burrow too. Then he decided that she most likely would. She was always there. Right?

Later on that night, Ron, Fred, George, and Mr. Weasly came to pick him up. They went by floo powder. Terrifying the Durslys. When they got back to the Burrow, Mrs. Weasly was in the kitchen making a huge dinner. ''hello, Harry!'' she said joyfully. ''would you be a dear and slice the potatoes?'' ''I would love to''. Not too much later, Ginny came downstairs. But there was no sign of Hermione. Harry asked Ginny ''where's Hermione?'' she said that she was not able to make it this time. Everyone asked why. '' she said that she was in a little bit of troble and her parents did not want her to come.'' Everyone wondered what perfect little Hermione could have done to make her parents be that mad at her and came up with nothing. However they dropped it and went to bed.

Everyone was exited to see Hermione at the train station the next day so they were all in a rush. Meaning that they had to come back 6 times because they kept forgetting trunks, owls, quils, and parchment. They finally got to Kings Cross. Everyone started to look for Hermione. Then they saw her. She was wearing a very short dress that was covered in green sequeins and has fur around the collar. She wore a white tank top under it. She also has floral tights and deep, deep forest green 6inch heels. Her hair now fell in waves, held back by a gold headband. The only way Harry could describe her was as beautiful. And to their surprise, Draco Malfoy came up to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched away from it as if it stung her. A tear fell from her eye and she wiped it away. She looked at Draco and nodded.

Everyone was very curious about the very strange exchange but didn't speak of it. They went over to her and gave her hugs. She was looking as Harry as if she was apologizing. For what, he didn't know. They all gave Mr. and Mrs. Weasly hugs and kisses, and then they all got on the train. They found an empty compartment and put al of their luggage away. Hermione was silent for the entire trip, everyone noticed but didn't ask what was going on. What they didn't notice was that she was silently crying the whole way.

HEY, SORRY THIS CHAPTER WAS SO SHORT! AND I KNOW THAT THERE MIGHT BE A LITTLE BIT OF CONFUSION ABOUT PICTURES AND LINKS ON MY PROFILE BUT I WILL FIGURE IT ALL OUT.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, I know that I have not updated in like, 5 months, but, IM FINALY DOING IT!

The days went a lot like this. Everyone would get up around 8am, they all would go to the dinning hall, Ginny, Harry, and Ron would debate about quidich. And Hermione was silent. Not even ONE snarky remark! Sometimes, they would catch her looking at Draco as if having an internal conversation. Everyone tried to talk to her. Trying desperately to get her out of this funk. It was as if her cat got ran over so she had to buy a new one, than that one got run over the next day, then her other new cat got run over the next day, and so on. In other words, everyday she got worse, like she got less faithful everyday.

Then Harry and Ron started talking about leaving school and heading out to find horcruxes, before long, they knew that that was what she was going to do. But, they also knew that they needed someone else. Ron didn't want Ginny and frankly neither did Harry, it would be ackward living together after they had gone out the year before. So before they knew it, they were sitting down in the library talking to Hermione about going. Truthfully, neither of them wanted her there in a way because the fact that she was so depressed that she was a downer.

Hermione had reluctantly agreed to go with them. After days if begging I might add. And before they knew it they were on their way out of the school grounds. Hagrid had tried to stop them plenty of times, he wanted them in no danger at all. But, the trio being them, they went anyway. The only horcruxes that had been destroyed were the diary Tom Riddle had used to try to manipulate Ginny into giving him his power back in Harry's second year, and the ring that Dumbaldore had destroyed. The only other one lead they had to a horxruxes was an old locket. Harry and Hermione tried to destroy it many times but their charms and curses did not work on the locket. ''Harry, I am trying the best I can'' she said in a soft tone when he had let a groan of anger slip his mouth when a curse that was suppost to make the locket shatter just blew up into steam as it his the locket. ''well it is just not good enough" he had screamed at her, exasperated. Her eyes flashed the way they used to and he could sence that she was about to make a smart-ass remark but she forced them to go dull and sad again and turned around and started to walk away. "oh yes, just walk away form any of your problems like always Hermione, that will solve EVERYTHING!" he yelled at her. She whipped around, with a hotty look in her eyes. She looked more like Hermione that ever. She stomped up to Harry and slapped him as hard as she could on the cheek (which just happened to be very hard) and hissed "don't you dare even try to know about my problems". Truthfully, it terrified Harry, but he would never let anyone know that.

Later on that day is when Ron left.

''Ron, what's gotten into you?'' Hermione asked. "well lets just say that I am not exactly exctatic that there is another damn thing that we have got to find now! I just came because that Dumbledore had left you instructions or something. I just thought that you knew what you were doing! Like you had a manuel or something!'' he returned. "well I thought that you knew what you signed up for! I knew that both of you would leave eventually, you think never hear you talking behind my back? think that you were going to be back home to mummy and daddy by Christmas?" Harry snapped back. "you don't know how this feels, your parents are DEAD!" that was when Harry attacked him. "Get off, Harry get of him, Ron stop! Harry, this is crazy!". Harry slowly got off of Ron, and Ron stomped to the door. He looked at Hermione and said, ''well, what are you going to do?". Harry looked at Hermione, he could live if Ron left but he could not take Hermione leaving. "I, well, I…um, R-Ron, I am going to stay, I promised Harry I would and-'' he cut her off, "I get it, you choose him." "No Ron, please understand," but it all was useless, Ron Weasly had apporaited. A single tear fell down Hermione's cheek. Harry came over to her and held her for a second. ''Come on, we have to move again.'' He said. ''and thank you, you know, for staying", he added. "its my pleasure, come on". She grabbed his hand as she said this. Come on, we can stay at my parents house, they wont be there, their in Austrailia.

SO! What did you think? ANY GOOD? I AM GOING TO UPDATE ANOTHER CHAPTER REALLY SOON! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

HEY GUYS! SO, I HAVE NOT UPDATED IN A WHILE BUT AT LEAST I AM GETTING BETTER;) AND JUST TO LET ALL OF YOU BETA'S KNOW, I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA! SEND ME A MESSAGE IF YOU ARE INTERESTED! 

Hermione's house would make anyone stop in there tracks. It was an extravagant mix of old-fashioned, modern, and futuristic. Harry was shocked beyond belief. When Hermione saw his face she rolled her eyes and blushed. She was insecure about her wealth. Harry still questioned her on her embarrassment. "We don't like to talk about it." she replied. "Why?", he continued to question. "We just want to be humble." she said, blushing again.

They walked up the long driveway, finally coming to a gate. The gate itself was rustic, but right by it, was a black metal pad. Hermione went to the pad, putting her hand on it. All of the sudden, a red light lit up the pad. Scanning her hand. All of the sudden, an electric voice with an British accent seemed to wake up. "Hello Ms. Granger, it is lovely to see you again." The voice said. "Hey Robin. How have things been?" " Better now that you are here, and I have very good news. The death eaters came here and spent hours trying to get in, I blocked them in every way possible. But they got in, and found that you were not there, and were so disappointed that they had gone through all of that trouble and yet have not found you, I overheard them when they were walking out saying that they were not going to waste their time here again, so I think you will be safe, but I will be sure to notify you." the voice replied.

" That is amazing Robin!" Hermione replied. Even though Hermione was talking to a machine, Harry felt as if he was intruding on the conversation. Hermione seemed to just realize that Harry was still there. "Come on Harry" she said, puling his hand. He had to jog to keep up with Hermione. Finally, they reached they front door. it was made of clear glass. There was another hand scanner lock on this door. After Hermione unlocked the door, it automatically opened. Harry's jaw dropped (for what felt like the millionth time today.) as he saw the inside.

The house was even bigger than Harry thought it was. He entered into a living room with a glass tube with stairs winding around it. Inside the tube, water was falling like a fountain. Inside the living room, there was a grand piano among the couches. Behind them were a wall was supposed to be, a widow was. There also were doors hinting that there was a balcony. Harry looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Harry.

For a moment, they continued to look at each other. They spent a while just looking at each other. Trying to figure out what was going on in the others mind. Finally, Hermione looked away. "I'll...um...just...uh, I'll just show you to your room now." She turned and motioned for him to follow him, than stopped. "Um, I have to check on something, it's downstairs." she said awkwardly, mind still whirling from their stare down. "Um, ok" he said, feeling the same way.

The stairs that led them downward were hidden behind the fountain. They wound down the stairs which went down another 10 feet. Another door with a hand scanner was down here. However there was another device. It was a pad with numbers on it. Hermione went down the rest of the stairs. However, Harry stayed on the stairs. He watched Hermione unlock the door with the hand scanner then enter a four digit number.

The door opened with a burst of air that brushed Hermione's hair back. Drawing a scent toward Harry that was intoxicating. Harry realized that this heavenly scent was Hermione's hair. His body seemed to act on his own, he walked over to Hermione with his right arm outstretched touching her hair. She turned around with a look on her face that said, "um, Harry, what the hell are you doing?" Harry quickly came up with an excuse for his strange behavior, "you had a piece of lint in you hair." She nodded, as if understanding, but she still looked at him differently.

She opened the door of the room that was now opened. Inside, was a workshop, and a garage. The cars were very expensive looking and the technology was very advanced. Hermione went directly to a laptop in the corner. Harry followed her after he got over the shock of a beautiful two-person car that went up to 300 miles per hour. She was typing erratically as she went to four security sites in twenty seconds.

When she was done, she sighed a deep breath of relief. "The death eaters have not been trying to break into our system." she said.

"Oh, that's um, good." he didn't know what else to say, he never would have thought of checking that. "Come on" she said, pulling on his hand." I'll show you to your room." She led him up four flights of stairs down three halls, across two sky-bridges, and finally, they came to a set of doors. They went to the second door to the left. Hermione opened the door and said, "this, is my room."

Hermione's room was a complete mirror of her personality. With purple walls, purple and white pillows and sheets. Also, she had many paintings of flowers through out her room, with lots and lots of books. She also had a king sized bed, Harry's mind raced as he thought about this. What did she need that bed for? He paused, why is he even thinking about this? He did not own Hermione. It was not his business what she did in that bed. That thought sent shivers down his back. He looked at Hermione, she was looking at him again with that look in her sorry look in her eyes like she was apologizing in advance. She looked away quickly for she didn't want a repeat of last time. "Come on, I'll show you your room." she quickly said.

She and Harry left the room and crossed the hall. His room was right across from hers. She opened the door slowly, as if she were moving in slow motion. Harry's room was all white and green. this white walls and white striped bed and pillows. All furniture was white and all of the rugs were green. Harry loved it. "Thank you Hermione, so much!" she looked down, embarrassed by his praise. "No problem", she muttered. "so, um, i think I am going to go top bed now.", she continued. "goodnight" she ended, still looking down. Harry grabbed her hand. Still not looking up, she shivered at his touch. He put his hand on her chin and forced her to look up. Looking deep into her sorrowful eyes, he muttered "goodnight Hermione". She left the room as soon as she was free from his grip.

The next morning, Harry woke up to the smell of bacon and eggs. As he sat up the room automatically lit up. "Hello Mr. Potter, my name is Robin, I run all of the electronics in this house as well as Ms. Granger's life." the electronic voice from yesterday rang in his ears. "Ms. Granger is in the kitchen making breakfast. She is ready for you at anytime Mr. Potter. And it was very nice to meet you. Please notify me for anything that would make you more comfortable." Harry was not sure if he should say thank you but he didn't want to be rude so he muttered, " uh, thanks". "No problem", the voice responded making him jump. He left his room and went downstairs. Now all he had to do was find the kitchen.

It took 15 minutes to find the kitchen. Hermione was in by the fourteen flammer stove mixing eggs and bacon in a pan. Harry watched her for a while. Taking in the way her long legs moved, the way her hair softly swayed down her back and curled at the ends. When she turned around she found him looking down, where her ass had been just three seconds before. "Harry, Harry, HARRY!" she yelled. He looked up and blushed.

She raised an eyebrow questioning him, and he shrugged. She let it go. "Well," she started, "I made Breakfast". "Yeah, I can see that." He responded. They stood there awkwardly for a moment. Then she continued," you can sit down if you like." He obliged. She walked over to the stove to grab the pan of eggs. She walked quickly over and served him. "So, what do you want to do to day?" she questioned.

"Um, I kind of just want to relax tonight if that's ok?'' he answered honestly. They had been so busy that he just wanted to relax. "my thoughts exactly." she said with a heavenly smile. She continued, "I haven't been here in a while so do you mind if we just look for something to do?'' He didn't hesitate, 'of coarse." She led him through the house looking for something to do. She finally came to a closet and opened the one of the few unlocked door. She looked around for a second and said. "we could play lead ball." she recommended. "I've never played", he replied. She looked at him in shock. "wow, it's kind of addicting so I'm going to warn you now." she said. He smiled, he loved seeing Hermione this way, "let's play." he said in a challenging tone. She led the way to the entrance living room. She opened the box and took out the game. She taught him how to play and he found it addicting like she said. However, he was having a very difficult time staying still when Hermione was laying down next to him guiding his hands trying to get the little ball to safety.

During the second time that he was playing the game without Hermione's hands guiding him, the ball seemed to just fall through one of the holes. Hermione's eyes went to Harry questioningly, she realized that the ball had fallen through because he had been looking at her. She was about to say something when all of the sudden, his lips were on hers. She was about to kiss him back when she caught herself. "Harry! What are you-" she was cut off by Harry, "Before you say anything, I've wanted to do that for a long time." She was at a loss for words. She always knew that she had strong feelings for him but did she like him that way? When he kissed her it just felt so right. But what about-, "_you know what? Screw it"._ She thought. She had thought about all of this in two seconds. She smiled and leaned over and kissed him hungrily, he caught on and got on his knees. She followed. They broke apart and got on the couch. The hungry kiss deepened. He licked her lips lightly, she opened them. She knew that she needed to stop, she just didn't want to. When his hands started to fondle the trim of her thin tank top, she pulled away. She wasn't ready for that yet. She smiled and nodded her head. He had missed her smile over the last few months. She leaned over to his ear and whispered one thing, "I love you Harry Potter." he smiled. The smile lit her heart up, and distracted her from the one secret that she was too afraid to tell him.

Voldemort and Bellatrix, were her long lost parents.

And she had made a deadly deal with them.

DUM DUM DUM! hahaha, please don't hate me for the suspense thing! Again I am looking for a beta! write a review or send me a message if your interested of if you need a beta, I might be able to help! Please review!

LOVE YA,

NE$$A!


End file.
